


Allure

by ExoEl88



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe- Vampires & Werewolves, Blood Drinking, Clubbing, Dancing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoEl88/pseuds/ExoEl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin didn’t plan on staying long… that is until he saw the wolf. Everything about him was alluring; his chocolate colored hair, his seductive dancing, his playful smirks, but most of all, his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~  
> Sorry this one took so long! I just kept changing it since I was never satisfied. Now, I've finally made peace with this fic! Written to fill an anonymous request through my tumblr (exoel88).
> 
> Request: Kim Jongin | Kai (werewolf, seductive, top) x Lee Taemin (vampire, arrogant, bottom)
> 
> I hope this is everything you asked for~
> 
> P.S. The songs I imagine in the background are Maxstep (Younique Unit), Lightsaber (EXO), DxDxD (SHINee), & Mirotic (TVXQ). Just in case you wanted to know my inspiration for this fic.

He wrinkles his nose as soon as he walks inside. The club is filled with all kinds of smells. Stale blood (likely from a blood bag), cheap alcohol, sweaty humans... these smells are normal to him. What isn't normal is the scent of werewolves lingering in the air. It's impossible to ignore. The smell always sets him on edge. For years, he's been told that wolves are his natural enemy. _Don't trust wolves. Stay away._ Their scent triggers those instincts in him.

He kind of wishes he wasn't here. Yes, he supports neutrality in the ridiculously long war, but that doesn't mean he'll pull a Jinki and fall in love with a wolf.

Taemin remembers the first time he saw Kibum with him. It took months before Taemin felt any semblance of normalcy in his presence. Now he's used to him hanging around, but his scent still has a certain sharpness that usually indicates a threat. He can't completely trust him. Nonetheless he doesn't feel endangered around Kibum. He doesn't quite feel threatened here, but it's a new enviornment. He feels the need to keep his guard up.

So far, he supposes it's not terrible, but he would much rather be in a place he can let loose and actually relax. He decides he's only going to stay for an hour at most when a hand on his shoulder startles him.

"Jinki," Taemin says, turning to look at him with a glare. He blames the mixed scents and the pounding bass for not catching onto Jinki's presence before they made contact.

"Hello, Taemin," he says, smirking with amusement at Taemin's reaction. "Welcome to the club."

"It stinks," he comments flatly. "Wolves smell terrible."

Jinki shrugs and says, "Maybe, but they aren't bad once you get to know them."

"Really? You're buddy-buddy with wolves now?" Taemin half teases, half questions.

Jinki's eyes gleam. "Yes, and I think you will be, too," he answers.

"I doubt it," Taemin mutters.

Jinki still has that annoyingly smug look on his face, like he knows something that Taemin doesn't. "I think you'll change your mind. Joonmyun's pack has a certain... _charm_."

Taemin gives him his best _are you serious?_ look. He's not very enthused at the assumption Jinki is making.

His hyung just chuckles. "Fine, do what you want, but I'm glad you came."

"Can I go now?" Taemin asks, only half serious.

"You can go whenever you'd like, but it'd be a shame if you didn't grace us with your presence on the dance floor at least once tonight," Jinki says, gesturing to the lower level. Taemin does have to admit that this dance floor is arguably the best he's seen lately... and he does have a soft spot for dancing. He always has.

"Fine. A dance or two wouldn't hurt," he concedes, walking closer to the railing to get a better look. Neon lights flash in time with the beat of the electronic music pumping through the speakers. The urge to join the crowd slowly creeps up on him. Maybe it won't be too bad, despite the fact that there is nearly an equal amount of wolves as there are vampires. A few humans, too, but they are far less frequent.

"I'm going to leave you to your own devices," Jinki says, eyes drifting to his werewolf boyfriend across the club near the bar.

Taemin rolls his eyes and nudges him. "Go put your dog on a leash," he teases.

Jinki lightly punches him on the shoulder. His gaze drifts back to Kibum before he says, "One day... you'll know what it's like."

Taemin scoffs and shoves him away. "Uh huh, totally going to happen. I'll write it in my planner."

Jinki smirks that all-knowing smirk as he pushes through the crowd of vampires and wolves to get to his 'mate.'

Taemin narrows his eyes as he watches them greet each other with a heated kiss. It may be rather perverted of him, but Taemin's always wondered what sex between them is like. What is a wolf like in bed? It's morbid curiosity... it's so horribly taboo, but he's too curious for his own good. Maybe the reason he hasn't come here yet is because he knows that he might not be able to resist the allure of breaking the rules, doing something frowned upon by his society.

No. He dismisses the train of thought before it goes any further than that. He's only here to appease Jinki and to get him to stop pestering him. That's it. He's not indulging any vulgar desires tonight.

At least... that's what he thinks.

He glances around the club, trying to decide if he wants to go for a blood bag. He may not be fond of them, but the thirst is starting to burn his throat. The last time he drank was early yesterday... he's due for his next feeding.

As he walks to the vampire side of the bar, he allows his gaze to drift around the club. There are a few relatively attractive vampires he'd consider a one-night stand with... but most of them seem to already have a partner for the evening. Nonetheless, the night is still young, and more bachelors are likely to walk through that door. The petite vampire bartender greets him with a smile.

"What would you like?" he asks, gesturing to the blood he has.

Taemin's eyes widen when he sees the label 'werewolf' over some of the bags.

"Uh... human," he answers, trying not to wonder what a wolf's blood would taste like.

"Coming right up," the dark haired vampire says with a smirk. He cuts open a blood bag and pours it into a wine glass before sliding it to him. "You're Lee Taemin, right?" he asks, cocking his head to the side.

Taemin stares at him before remembering that Jinki is one of the owners of the club and probably has granted Taemin perks. "Yes, I am," he answers, taking a seat at the bar.

"Have you ever tried a wolf's blood?" the vampire asks, the ghost of a smirk tugging at his cheeks.

"No," Taemin says. He's not interested, anyway. He's had his fair share of fights against wolves. He knows from experience that their blood smells just as bad as their skin and pelts.

"Aww. Take it from me, you’re missing out," the bartender says with a wink before attending to other guests.

Taemin rolls his eyes and downs his glass of cold, lifeless human blood. He knows Jinki is trying to poke at his curiosity and give in. Somewhere down the line, this became a game... a game that Taemin doesn't want to lose.

He leaves the glass and heads for the dance floor, unsatisfied with the blood but ready to try and let loose, even in a crowd of wolves.

He immediately forgets all doubts the second he starts dancing. Though he's not human anymore, he feels the most alive when dancing. He still loves the way it feels to dance; the precision of the movements, the grace and fluidity, the exertion. He can still feel it all.

It's not long before he realizes that he's getting some looks from wolves, vampires, and humans alike. He knows he's good at this, and he revels in the attention. He begins to dance with a little more seduction in mind. He thrusts his hips and throws his head back a little.

He's enjoying the music and the bass pounding beneath his feet. The air is hot around him, drawing him in. His fangs protract automatically at the atmosphere. The desire to feed again arises as he takes in a breath of the steamy air around him. The smell of the wolves seems to grow spicier... for reasons unknown to him, it starts actually smelling _good_.

He keeps dancing and tries to ignore the thirst burning in the back of his throat. The thudding of the bass in his ears reminds him of the days where his heart would pound, racing against the tempo of the music. It reminds him of when heat would consume him causing sweat beads to form and drip down his forehead. Some part of him misses his humanity, but now that he's lost it, moments like this are so much sweeter, more addictive.

More eyes follow him and watch as he dances, but only one of the spectators catch Taemin's gaze.

It's a wolf, by the looks of him, with bronze skin and an impressive build. Dark locks hang loosely and messily over his face as he dances with just as much fervor as Taemin... except he dances with the petite dark haired vampire bartender he saw earlier.

Their gaze meets for a second in the chaos of the club, and Taemin bites his lower lip. He's _hot_. His muscles ripple through his thin white and black button down shirt as he sways his hips, teasingly winking at other onlookers and clearly enjoying their gazes. What does Taemin in the most, though, is the way those plump pink lips of his curl into a smirk whenever his gaze is in Taemin's proximity... even though he has an attractive vampire's hands clutching at his hips.

He loves and hates the way those dark eyes seem to undress him with a mere second long glance. It causes an involuntary shiver to run down his spine. He turns around and pushes the growing lust to the back of his thoughts. That's a wolf. Taemin's not looking for that brand of trouble tonight.

He wants to enjoy the music, the electric atmosphere, the exotic environment. It's different and new. Only now is he truly getting into it. He body rolls in tandem with the music and tries to ignore the wolf's presence.

Nonetheless, the desire to look back at him eggs at the corners of his thoughts. He finds his gaze involuntarily sweeping over the crowd in hopes to find the vampire wolf duo. Disappointed at not having found them, he rolls his head back and rocks to the racing beat. His eyes slip closed as he feels the beat build for a drop. These are his favorite moments of any song; the build to the climax, the anticipation for the heavy drop of the beat.

When his eyes open, they are greeted with flashing neon lights and drunken bystanders' dancing... and the wolf he saw earlier. The wolf has the vampire pinned against the wall with a finger above his lips. Taemin is consumed with the desire to know what's happening between them... He strains to listen to their conversation, but the music and breathing surrounding him are too loud.

He dances in their direction, trying not to get too close, but just close enough.

The vampire smiles and protracts his fangs as he reverses his position with the wolf. He kisses the wolf with fervor before pulling away and kissing down his jaw to the flesh of his neck. Even though Taemin is at least ten feet away from a speaker, he can still hear the delicious moan the wolf emits when the vampire sinks his teeth into the sweaty bronze skin.

Though the sounds and expressions he makes are lustful and seductive enough, they don't even come close to the smell of his hot blood as the vampire drinks. Taemin's fangs throb painfully with the lust for blood. _His_ blood. It wafts in the air leaving him wanting more, needing more. The scent alone is not enough to satisfy him. 

The wolf bites his own lower lip before opening his lust filled eyes wide open, looking directly at Taemin as if he knows exactly what he's doing to him. It grates on his nerves, but he's too caught up in the moment to care much. He wants so badly to taste the blood that belongs to that heavenly scent.

Those sinfully enticing lips stretch into another smirk as he pulls the shorter vampire off of him. He looks as if he's whispering something into his ear. The vampire winks and starts walking away.

Though Taemin's curious about their exchange, his eyes lock onto the scarlet liquid smeared across the wolf's bronzed flesh. His throat is dry and acrid as a desert, and that blood promises vitality, warmth, and the quenching of this thirst.

The wolf meets his gaze heatedly. Before he starts heading this way, though, Taemin tears his gaze away abruptly and walks back to the crowd.

That's a wolf. He's a vampire. They don't mix. They _shouldn't_ mix.

He's hot and uncomfortable, and _dying_ of thirst, so he heads back towards the bar and tosses back another cold, lifeless glass of human blood.

It doesn't satisfy his craving.

He knows exactly why, and it drives him crazy. He doesn't want to lose to temptation. He really doesn't want to give Jinki the satisfaction of saying "I told you so."

All thoughts die when his senses are attacked with the spicy, alluring smell of the wolf's blood... much closer than the previous time. He turns around to see the wolf taking the seat next to him. Another one of those ridiculously attractive smirks pulls at his lips.

"Hey," he greets casually. His gaze goes to the other bartender as he orders a coke and rum. Taemin can’t take his eyes off the drying smudge of blood still clinging to his neck. The wolf looks back at him, and it’s obvious that he knows exactly what he’s doing to Taemin. As if it wasn’t already hard enough to keep himself in check, the wolf leans in closer. The smell intensifies, and he can’t do anything about his throbbing fangs. "I saw you watching me," he comments, faces separated by only a few inches. Taemin can hear his pulse thudding in his jugular. "You're new." The way he states it makes it obvious that he's a regular here.

"Yeah, so what?" Taemin counters, painfully tearing his gaze away from the wolf’s neck. His glass of human blood looks like the least appetizing thing in the world.

The wolf chuckles, and another smirk dances across his features. "You're cocky. I like that," he answers. "Do you want to dance?"

“What happened to the bartender you were seducing?” Taemin asks, turning around to face the wolf. He looks anywhere but his neck… and ends up looking him directly in the eyes. There's no mistaking it; the golden flakes in his dark eyes are a trademark signature of a wolf.

Taemin’s had his fair share of fights against wolves. They usually smell as awful as their pelts, but this one… he smells spicy and kind of sweet like cinnamon and honey. It’s such a unique smell, and Taemin wants so badly to press him against a wall and suck him dry.

The wolf smirks and runs his sinful tongue across his lower lip. “Him?” he asks as he gestures to the petite bartender who’s chatting with a different customer.

“Yeah,” Taemin answers, trying to look casual as he sips the foul drink in hand.

The wolf cocks his head to the side. “Baekhyun and I like to have a little fun every now and then. Nothing serious,” he answers. The golden specks in his eyes are hypnotic. “Dance with me.”

“Oh… and why should I?” Taemin asks, playing hard to get. He tries not to grimace as he finishes off his glass. The blood did nothing to satisfy him, though. He still craves fresh blood; this _wolf's_  blood. It’s driving him crazy.

“I can tell. You’re curious. You’re new… and I’m positive that you’ve never tried a wolf’s blood,” the wolf says with a knowing smile.

Taemin is taken aback for a second. He is doing an excellent job of reading him. It makes him want to play harder to get, but the wolf is great at pressing the right buttons, too.

"Fine. One dance," he concedes with a suppressed smile. He stands from the bar stool and offers his hand to the wolf.

The moment their hands connect, Taemin’s eyes widen a little. The skin of the wolf's flesh is hotter than a human's. He can only imagine how the wolf’s spicy, hot blood would feel going down his throat. He wants it so _badly_. Just a taste. 

When the wolf leads him to the dance floor, a slower and more seductive song plays. It's not a sweet type of slow dance... it's the type of sultry, steamy music that Taemin actually enjoys. He pulls the wolf flush to him and begins sensually dancing to the music. He knows he's good at this. When he was still human, he was a dancer. His grace and coordination has only improved since his transformation.

He can tell the wolf likes it, too, if the glint in his eyes have anything to say about it. They move well together; their movements feel incredibly synced despite the fact that they just met.

Taemin locks eyes with him, and he's so screwed. His handsome face, his sexy dancing, his boiling blood. He wants it all.

Jongin's hand drops from his mid back to his lower back and pulls him close. "It's been only one dance, but..." The whisper is hot against his ear. "I like you, and I know exactly what you want."

"Really?" Taemin asks, trying not to smile.

"If I'm wrong, why don't you show me what it is that you want?" he asks, another smirk on those full lips of his.

Taemin brings his hand up to the wolf's neck, but trails his fingers down his chest, down his stomach, and hovers at the hem of his jeans.

"Why don't we head out, then?" the wolf asks, tilting his head slightly. It's enough to drive Taemin crazy with all different shades of lust. He doesn't care if he's a wolf.

"Wait," Taemin murmurs. "There's something I want to do first."

"Go ahead," the wolf answers.

Taemin leans in and presses their lips together. His lips are hot and moist against his, and it satisfies him in ways he doesn't expect. It's full of life and passion and things he feels like he hasn't experienced since he was alive. The feelings only intensify when the wolf's tongue explores his mouth.

Jinki is right; wolves aren't so bad.

He leans into the wolf's touch, letting his hands roam. He feels the strong muscles and the hum of exertion through his pulse. All of it sets him ablaze. He wants everything.

The wolf pulls away with a smile, not a seductive smirk. It's not just Taemin that feels this way. The smile is contagious and reaches his lips.

"What's your name?" he asks, keeping a hand on his hip.

He sees him think for a moment. "Most people here know me as Kai, but... call me Jongin," he answers. The golden flakes in his dark eyes look like they're glowing.

Taemin finds himself drawn to them. He brings a hand to brush his cheek.

"What's your name?" Jongin asks, his warm hand resting over Taemin's on his cheek. The warmth is nice and welcoming.

"Taemin," he answers.

"Nice to meet you, Taemin," Jongin replies.

He's about to formulate a response when Jongin intertwines their fingers and tugs on his arm to follow. His heart races as they push through the crowd and up to the ground level. He allows Jongin to lead him through more mobs of people and to the other side of the club- away from the exit.

"Where are we going?" he asks over the volume of the music blaring in the speakers.

"You'll see," Jongin says, smirking. He licks his lips, teasing Taemin, before he returns his focus to wherever they're going. He sees two security men, both wolves, blocking a doorway.

They stare at Taemin for a second, and one of them raises an eyebrow at Jongin. Both of them look like they're going to tease Jongin about this later. Nonetheless, they step aside with smirks on their faces.

"Not one word," Jongin says, semi-glaring at the guards.

"Not going to happen," the shorter of the two says. "Have a good time... and don't be too loud." 

"Shut up, Sehun," Jongin returns, rolling his eyes slightly. 

Taemin tries not to laugh at their exchange and follows Jongin as they go up another staircase. Surprisingly, the pounding of the music starts to diminish with every step. The top floor must be soundproofed very well. His sensitive ears can barely pick up the roar of the club below. At the top, there is a long hallway with elegant decor. It looks exactly like something Jinki would design.

"What is this?" he asks aloud.

"Private rooms," Jongin answers. "They were supposed to be for customers, but… most of our pack lives here. I haven’t brought anyone up here before.”

The way he says it makes it sound rather intimate. Jongin’s sudden shy gaze is oddly endearing. Taemin doesn’t know what to do with that kind of feeling, so he focuses on what is to come.

Jongin opens a door with the number 8 on it in fancy silver font. The room inside is a deep burgundy, even the walls. The bed in the center is nicely decorated with satin sheets in hues of red with gold accents. It looks like the gaudier love hotels he's seen in Japan.

Nonetheless, it's a bed. Jongin untangles their fingers and practically attacks his lips. Taemin melts into his fiery touch and begins to unbutton his white shirt... which was already a third undone to begin with.

Jongin breaks the kiss and quickly lifts Taemin's black mesh shirt over his head and tosses it onto the ground. They each take a moment to take off their shoes and socks. The room is quiet except for their heavy pants and ruffling of clothes. With little else to hear, Taemin can hear Jongin's blood pulsating in his veins. His fangs protract automatically as he inhales Jongin's wonderful scent.

"You can drink from me if you want," Jongin breathes into his ear. “Just… be careful. My blood is potent. You might feel dizzy for a while.”

Taemin nods as he pushes him onto the bed and experimentally rests his teeth on his jugular, not breaking the skin. This isn't something he's ever done with a wolf. Drinking blood during sex isn't new to him at all, but this is so much more intense. He feels like he's on pins and needles, anticipating every second of this.

He can tell Jongin is about to murmur words of encouragement when he finally sinks his throbbing teeth into his beautiful bronze neck.

The first thing that registers to him is the taste; it's _heavenly_. It's filled with life and warmth but the taste is sweet and almost as spicy as it smells. He's never tasted anything like it before. The flavor dances across his taste buds, making him see stars. When he recovers from the initial shock, he realizes the desperate whines coming from Jongin are just as delicious. They go straight to his cock.

A shiver ripples through Jongin's body below his and he gently pushes Taemin off. "Oh god, _stop_ ," he moans, his breathing labored. "I'm going to cum if you take any more."

Taemin smirks and licks every last drop of the wound. " _Fuck_ , you taste so good, Jongin," he half moans, half whines. He feels oddly sated, even though he barely drank anything.

"So I'm told," he replies with one of his trademark smirks. Taemin’s head spins a little as Jongin reverses their positions… He blinks his eyes rapidly a few times, surprised at how dizzy he is. He can’t remember the last time he felt anything like this. It’s exciting and new.

"Are you okay?" Jongin asks, pressing a kiss to the nook of his neck, letting his fiery hands roam down his chest to the hem of his pants.

“I’m okay. You top,” he answers, closing his eyes for a moment. The effects of Jongin’s blood seem to intensify the longer he’s there. He feels buzzed and it’s so _strange_ because he’s not human.

All thoughts die as he feels Jongin unzip his jeans and tug them off. The heat from his hands feel amazing as they run over his thighs. A groan rips through his throat when Jongin palms his erection through his boxers. He involuntarily bucks his hips upwards for more friction. Jongin chuckles while he pulls down his boxers. He works on his own pants and underwear before he climbs back into the bed. His hands run up and down Taemin's chest, his touch like flames licking against his skin. Every brush of their thighs, every touch from Jongin's hands, every single second of contact sets his senses on overdrive.

They lock lips again, and Taemin wonders if Jongin can taste his own blood from his mouth. In their heated kiss, their teeth clash. It's intense and powerful; he can feel some sort of unnatural connection between them, like they are feeding off each other somehow. The thought is fleeting as their tongues enter the picture. Taemin accidentally nips his lower lip with his fangs. Jongin doesn't seem opposed, so Taemin licks at the tiny wound, savoring every second of the delicious taste as it runs down his throat, leaving warmth in its wake. The blood still tastes like heaven… and a new wave of lightheadedness overcomes his senses.

Jongin's hands flick at his nipples, and he can't help but arch towards his nimble hands. A heavy grunt slips past his lips at the sensation. He feels hypersensitive, which is something he hasn't felt since he was human. He shudders at Jongin's burning touch, desiring more and more.

Jongin pulls away and reaches inside the bedside table. When he closes it and sits upright, there is a tiny bottle of lube in his hands.

"Are you ready?" he asks, resting his burning hand on Taemin's thigh, searing his hand print into his flesh.

"Hurry up," Taemin says with a smirk.

Jongin nods and moves between Taemin's legs. He pushes one lube-slicked finger into the tight ring of muscles.

He keens into the touch, quivering with unrelenting lust. The finger inside him feels hot and _oh so good_. He moans at the growing sensation in his abdomen. His cock hasn't even been touched but the orgasm is building strong. He locks his arms around Jongin's neck, savoring the warmth radiating off of his body. He needs more; he needs to be closer to that heat.

He's about to request more when he suddenly recalls things he's heard about wolves and particularly their cocks. "Jongin..." he starts, unsure of how to phrase his question. He's curious but also a little nervous.

"What is it?" he asks, stopping the movements of his finger.

"Um... is there anything different in our anatomy?" he asks, his voice sounding almost _dreamy_.

An amused smirk toys at the corners of Jongin's lips. "Only if I take you as my mate," he answers. The way he says it, it feels significant... intimate. Butterflies flutter down to his stomach as he tries to imagine what a knot would even feel like.

"Okay," Taemin answers, biting his lip in anticipation. He gives Jongin the go ahead to resume. He relaxes his head against the pillow, finding himself in need of the support.

Jongin adds another finger and scissors him, stretching the tight muscle. His fingers are hot and it makes him shudder. It's so _good_. Normally he doesn't care too much for preparation, but just those fingers feel amazing. He can't wait for his cock.

"Jongin," he groans, fisting the sheets and closing his eyes. He's bewitched; lost in the desire for more and the pleasure he's already feeling. _"Fuck,”_   he exclaims when Jongin’s fingers brush against his prostate. He's seeing flashes of white dance behind his eyelids.

Jongin relentlessly finger fucks him and adds a third. The stretch is impossibly wide and his fingers are so hot. His abdomen feels like it's boiling as his orgasm builds. His hands wander across Jongin's chest blindly. He's only half aware of what he's doing; the pleasure is intense.

"Stop," Taemin whispers inaudibly. He says louder, _"Stop._ I'm going to cum if you keep going."

Jongin pulls his fingers out and squeezes lube into his hands. Taemin is mesmerized by his gaze; the golden flakes in his eyes shine in the dim lighting of the room. His chocolate colored hair falls almost elegantly in front of his glistening forehead. In this moment, Taemin is awestruck. Jongin is so _alive_. The sheen of sweat, the racing heartbeat, the blood pulsing beneath his flesh, these all betray his vitality.

Taemin wants it; craves it. Maybe it's the vampire in him, but he wants to experience it all.

All thoughts vanish when Jongin pushes the tip in. A guttural moan tears through his throat instantaneously. He expected Jongin to be big- another wolf rumor- but this is more than he expected. He arches his back and reaches for something to cling to. He rakes his blunt nails down Jongin's back, lightly breaking the skin in the intensity. He would apologize, but Jongin's expression doesn't convey pain or discomfort. All words die in his throat when Jongin finally pushes all the way in. Though Taemin doesn't need to breathe, his breaths are ragged and heavy. He's never felt so stretched before.

If he was human, this probably would be agonizing.

But he's not. Instead he feels like he's full of life… things he hasn’t felt since he was human. The buzz from his blood may be the source, but he’s not complaining. It adds to the experience.

" _God_ , Jongin, _move_ ," he whines, squeezing his arm.

The hands on his hips tighten as he pulls back. The dragging of the friction sends jolts of pleasure up his spine. Jongin thrusts back into him, still slow but no less intense. Another embarrassingly needy sound escapes his throat when Jongin angles himself just right to brush his prostate. The heat from his cock is _exquisite_ inside him. It dances on the edge of being too much.

His legs go weak as Jongin thrusts powerfully into him. With every thrust, Taemin uncontrollably clenches. Jongin’s husky moaning contrasts to Taemin’s needy whines. It’s so _much_. Every time he’s thrusted into, he feels like a blanket of pleasure is covering every inch of his body.

Suddenly, Jongin’s hot fingers, still slick with lube, stroke his aching cock. “ _Fuck,_ ” he groans, squeezing his grip on the silk sheets desperately. His knees feel weak and hands feel weak as the pleasure overcomes him. In just a few seconds, he’s completely absorbed by his orgasm.

He’s never cum so hard before. His entire body feels like it’s buzzing as Jongin continues to thrust hard and fast into him. Taemin focuses his gaze on Jongin’s face to watch as he cums. His open parted lips, his tousled hair, the beads of sweat dripping from his crown, the golden specks in his half-lidded eyes. All of it is breathtaking.

Taemin wouldn’t mind if they did this again.

Jongin pulls out as he cums, adding to the sticky white mess on their stomachs. His cum is impossibly hot against his skin. Taemin’s suddenly blanketed in heat again when Jongin collapses on top of him.

“That was incredible,” he says, trying not to smile at the wolf.

“Yeah, it was,” Jongin answers, rolling onto his back.

The rush of cold air makes Taemin crave the heat again. Though he’s sticky and covered in cum, he wants to be close to him. He’ll blame it on the blood messing with his head if Jongin asks. He moves closer and connects their hands, finding it strange how sluggish his movements are and how tired he feels.

Though Taemin loves the way his lips curl into a smirk, he loves seeing the sleepy content smile on Jongin’s face right now.

He definitely wants to do this again. He presses a kiss to Jongin's forehead and watches as he falls asleep.

Jinki was right… but Taemin finds that he doesn’t really mind all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite fun to write... maybe there will be a sequel in the future. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! It means so much more to me than you probably realize~ Please tell me what you think.


End file.
